e2e_expertfandomcom-20200214-history
Loot Chest
Overview Loot Chests are commonly doled out as quest rewards. Rewards can range from food and decorative blocks to endgame crafting materials and machines. Common Rewards * 4 Sponge * 1 Podzol * 8 Grass * 4 Bookshelf * 32 Mossy Cobblestone * 64 Brick Blocks * 64 Soul Sand * 8 Sea Lantern * 1 Pumpkin * 16 Clay Blocks * 16 Mycelium * 9 Hay Blocks * 32 End Bricks * 24 Bone Blocks * 64 Purpur Blocks * 64 Light Gray Concrete Powder * 2 Nether Wart Blocks * 32 Prismarine * 4 Cobwebs * 64 Dead Bushes * 8 Poppy * 16 Cactus * 16 Lily Pad * 8 End Rod * 2 Chorus Flower * 4 Slime Blocks * 3 Paintings * 16 Banners * 64 Andesite (Chisel) * 64 Basalt (Chisel) * 64 Antiblock (Chisel) * 8 Oak Bookshelf (Chisel) * 64 Bricks (Chisel) * 64 Cloud (Chisel) * 64 Black Carpet (Chisel) * 4 Blocks of Coal Coke (Chisel) * 64 Mossy Cobblestone (Chisel) * 1 Umbran Sapling * 1 Origin Sapling * 1 Pink Cherry Sapling * 64 White Stained Glass (Chisel) * 64 Light Blue Stained Glass (Chisel) * 16 Copper Ore * 64 Framed Blocks * 2 Origin Terrariums * 1 Futura Block * 1 Tape Measure * 1 Sleeping Mat * 64 Lavastone * 64 Lavastone * 64 Ice (Chisel) * 64 Ice Pillar * 64 Ice Pillar * 64 Obsidian (Chisel) * 64 Nether Brick (Chisel) * 64 Nether Brick (Chisel) * 64 Paper Blocks (Chisel) * 64 Spruce Planks (Chisel) * 64 Prismarine (Chisel) * 8 Redstone Blocks (Chisel) * 64 Factory Blocks (Chisel) * 64 Factory Blocks (Chisel) * 64 Factory Blocks (Chisel) * 4 OpenBlocks Fan * 1 Golden Egg (when placed, places a miniature Steve mob called a Mini-me, also rearranges blocks) * 1 Luggage * 1 Dev_Null * 1 Sponge on a Stick * 1 EEPROM * 1 Avocado Sapling * 1 Well * 2 Chandeliers * 1 Cashew Sapling * 1 Dragonfruit Sapling * 1 Twilight Forest Sapling * 1 Twilight Forest Sapling * 64 Elf Glass Pane * 64 Futura Blocks (Chisel) * 1 iChisel * 1 Empty Beacon * 16 Dark Utilities Trap Tiles * 64 Thickened Glass * 64 Dark Glass * 64 Glowing Glass * 64 Boron Coins * 64 Titanium Coins * 64 Ardite Coins * 64 Starmetal Coins * 1 Colored Block Crafter * 4 Giganteum Doors * 4 Cocobolo Doors * 4 Mahoe Doors * 4 Walnut Doors * 4 Wenge Doors * 16 Lantern (Immersive Engineering) * 8 Floodlight * 16 Green Balloons * 8 Targets * 8 Bear Trap * 8 Chicken Celery Casserole * 8 Cranberry Jelly Sandwich * 8 Lime Jelly Sandwich * 8 Fish Sandwich * 1 Diamond Shield * 64 Consecrated Soil * 64 Green Congealed Slime * 64 Clear Purple Stained Glass * 16 Candle * 16 Iron Lantern * 8 Ironwood Chair * 2 Compacting Drawers * 1 Framing Table * 4 Smokers * 4 Obsidian Pressure Plates * 16 Lit Lamps * 1 Soul Bead * 8 Vase * 1 Block of Constantan * 8 Extreme Chili * 8 Pemmican * 8 Sweet and Sour Meatballs * 8 Cheddar and Sour Cream Potato Chips * 8 Spaghetti and Meatballs * 8 Ice Cream * 8 Red Velvet Cake * 8 Nutella * 8 Apricot Jelly Sandwich * 8 Ginger Chicken * 8 Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * 8 Pineapple Ham * 8 Garlic Chicken * 64 Clear Green Stained Glass * 64 Mud Bricks * 64 Firewood * 4 Seared Tank * 24 Fancy Seared Bricks * 8 Knightslime Ingots * 16 EFLN * 1 Part Chest * 16 Slimy Grass * 1 Slimesling * 1 Expander (Vertical) * 64 Black Concrete (Chisel) * 64 Light Blue Concrete (Chisel) * 64 Diorite (Chisel) * 64 Dirt (Chisel) * 64 Factory Blocks (Chisel) * 64 Factory Blocks (Chisel) * 64 Factory Blocks (Chisel) Uncommon Rewards * 8 TNT * 4 Liquid Fuel Tanks * 8 Pistons * 8 Observer * 1 Brewing Stand * 4 Eye of Ender * 1 Book and Quill * 1 Music Disc - Mall * 1 Music Disc - Ward * 49 Launchpad * 1 Coffee * 16 Charged Quartz Fixture * 4 Glass Lens * 1 Sawbench * 16 Obsidian TNT * 1 Advanced Solar Generator * 1 Helium Collector * 1 Enhanced Building Guide * 1 Hang Glider * 8 BLT * 8 Manasteel Ingots * 1 Horn of the Wild * 8 Random Entity Eggs * 1 Sky Resonator * 2 Cave Illuminator * 1 Benevolent Goddess' Charm * 1 Monocle * 1 Diamond Chisel * 1 Cooking Table * 1 Cow in a Jar * 1 Inventory Upgrade * 1 Spawner Seeker * 16 Angel Blocks * 10 Wind Mills * 1 Boomerang * 2 Flexible Casings * 4 Sturdy Machines * 2 Hardened Casings * 8 Impregnated Casings * 8 Overclocker Upgrades * 8 Transformer Upgrades * 1 Iron Shulker Box * 64 Razor Wire * 2 Kinetic Dynamo * 1 Heavy Plated Shield * 1 Robit * 8 Mekanism Speed Upgrades * 4 Augment: Auxiliary Reception Coil * 4 Augment: Auxiliary Transmission Coil * 16 Hardened Iridium Glass * 1 Smart Output * 1 Silky Jewel * 3 Reinforcement * 2 Mending Moss * 2 Purple Congealed Slime Block * 8 Taco * 8 Blueberry Pancakes * 8 Fish Dinner * 8 Chicken Curry * 8 Coconut Shrimp * 8 Sweet Potato Pie * 8 Frosted Donut * 8 Cinnamon Sugar Donut * 8 Sausage in Bread * 8 Beef Wellington * 8 General Tso Chicken * 8 Sunday Roast * 8 BBQ Pulled Pork * 8 Onion Hamburger * 8 Grilled Cheese * 8 Fish and Chips * 8 Peking Duck * 8 Chili Dog * 8 Poutine * 1 Storage Drawer Controller * 8 Void Upgrades * 1 Scanner * 16 Status Upgrades * 2 Crafter Tier 3 * 1 Villager Market * 1 Holoprojector * 1 Emerald Block (Chisel) * 4 Lapis Block (Chisel) Rare Rewards * 8 Shulker Shells * 16 Dragon Breath * 2 Growth Accelerator * 1 Dislocator * 1 Osgloglas Block * 1 Insanium * 32 Experience Bottle * 1 Diamond Horse Armor * 5 Greenhouse Glass * 1 Ranged Collector * 1 Potion Ring * 2 Crafting Unit * 1 Block Farmer * 1 Fission Controller * 1 Compact Cobblestone Generator * 1 RTG Americium * 8 NuclearCraft Upgrades * 8 Toasted Western * 8 Han Sweet Pickle Sandwich * 8 BBQ Platter * 8 Supreme Pizza * 1 Unbreakable Wand * 1 Offset Tool * 1 Computer * 1 Elytra Bauble * 1 Sleep Charm * 4 Basic Energy Relay Crystal * 4 Basic Energy I/O Crystal * 4 Basic Wireless Energy Crystal * 1 Ender Chest * 1 Ender Pouch * 1 Experience Pylon * 1 Auto Heavy Sieve * 24 Reactor Casing * 1 Resonator * 1 Market * 2 Chemthrower Turret * 2 Gun Turret * 1 Revolver * 1 Chemthrower * 1 Railgun * 1 Skyhook * 1 Mob Imprisonment Tool * 1 Flamethrower * 1 Precision Sawmill * 2 Wind Generator * 2 Infusion Crystal * 1 Supremiun Watering Can * 2 Augment: Ignition Plugs * 2 Augment: Lapidary Calibration * 2 Signalum Conversion Kit * 3 Reinforced Conversion Kit * 12 Mana Dust * 1 Exchange Rod * 8 Southern Style Breakfast * 8 Meat Feast Pizza * 8 Thankful Dinner * 8 Corned Beef Breakfast * 8 Delighted Meal * 8 Hearty Breakfast * 8 Ploughmans Lunch * 8 Honey Soy Ribs * 8 Charsiuit * 8 Shrimp Okra Hush Puppies * 8 Wonton Soup * 8 Coleslaw Burger * 1 Flux-Infused Shield * 1 Flux-Infused Battlewrench * 1 Fluxed Electrum Block * 1 Flux Crystal Block * 1 RFTools Builder * 1 Advanced Powercell * 1 Hardened Cell Frame * 48 Signalum-Plated Impulse Itemduct * 1 Block of Ironwood * 1 Block of Fiery Metal * 1 Block of Steeleaf * 8 Resonant Servo * 8 Resonant Filter * 1 Block of Arctic Fur * 1 Block of Signalum Epic Rewards * 1 Dragon Head * 1 Soulstone * 1 Terrasteel Ingot * 1 Resonant Conversion Kit * 1 End Crystal * 1 Atomic Reconstructor * 1 Iron Casing * 1 Phantomface * 5 Quartz Growth Accelerator * 1 Unbreakable Wand * 32 ME Dense Smart Cable - Purple * 1 Charger (Applied Energistics 2) * 1 Singularity * 2 Elite Motor * 4 Phantomface * 1 Teleporter * 1 Octuple Compressed Cobblestone * 16 Robust Twilight Oak Sapling * 1 Terraform Rod * 1 Flowerbag * 8 Enderium Turbine * 8 Liquid Fueled Engine * 1 Railgun (Advanced Rocketry) * 1 Energy Acceptor * 16 Terrestrial Artifact * 1 Energy Infuser * 9 Litherite Crystal * 1 Resonant Exchanger * 1 Demonically Gargantuan Drum * 1 Wither Builder * 1 Atomic Disassembler * 2 Storage Cell 64k * 8 Molecular Assembler * 8 Supremium Apple * 1 Tinkering Table * 32 Elite Plating * 1 Advanced Charged Porter * 64 Cryo-Stabilized Fluxduct * 2 Resonant Conversion Kit Legendary Rewards * 1 Nether Star * 1 Cosmic Meatballs * 1 Osmiridium Block * 1 Ultimate Stew * 1 Dragon Egg * 1 Spawner Changer * 1 Rocket Builder * 2 Neutron Collector * 1 Dragon Heart * 1 Advanced Dislocator * 1 Shard of Laputa (Shard Power X) * 1 Anglesite * 1 Benitoite * 1 Pellet of RTG Fuel * 1 Creative Essence * 1 RTG Californium * 1 Ultimate Furnace * 1 Peace Essence * 1 Angel Ring * 1 Wyvern Bow * 1 Wyvern Energy Core * 1 Wyvern Axe * 1 Applied Energistics 2 Controller * 1 Singularity * 1 Dragon Egg Mill * 1 Ender Energy Manipulator * 1 Green Dragon Egg * 4 Neutronium Ingot Category:Data